


Wonder

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Trials, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty-Seven: Knowledge





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty-Seven: Knowledge

The Blade of Marmora’s words still rang through Keith’s mind as he laid in bed after the trials, his entire body aching from the beating he had received.    
  
_ Knowledge or Death. _ __   
__   
Keith shifted in his bed to roll over onto his side and lift the knife from the floor where he had left it. He looked over it, wondering exactly where and who it had come from. He knew something about his mother giving it to him, but he had never known his mother and would he ever?    
  
Letting out a soft sigh he settled the blade back onto the ground, staring at it while he laid there. He nearly jumped out of his skin when an arm wrapped around his belly, pulling him closer to the one behind him.    
  
“Something wrong, Keith?” Shiro mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice.    
  
Keith took one last look at the blade before he turned around and spun in Shiro’s arms, their faces now inches away.    
  
“I’m fine, just got thinking,” Keith replied, gently leaning forward to rest his forehead against Shiro’s.    
  
“Blade of Marmora trials really messed you up. Get some rest, you’ll feel better in the morning,” Shiro hummed, letting his eyes close and his muscles relax as sleep took him once again.    
  
Keith nodded slightly, his forehead skin sliding against Shiro’s giving him a weird feeling of disgust from the smoosh feeling.    
  
Letting his own eyes close, he tried to clear his mind of everything that had happened and focus on what was around him. His muscles relaxed and his mind blanking. He focused on the softness of his bed, his head on the pillow, and the warmth of the man he loved next to him was enough to make him fall into sleep.    


**Author's Note:**

> So close to the end of Sheith Month 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
